Expressões de um sentimento
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Todos tem um jeito de expressar o que sentem. Até mesmo Deidara e Haku.


**Yoooooo, gente**

Pois é, eu andei um tantinho demorada com algumas coisas... Mas aqui estou eu, com mais uma fic... é a minha primeira longfic, por isso, peguem leve comigo.

Bom...Aos avisos

**1º)** Naruto não me pertence...Mas ainda roubarei o Hidan pra mim!!

**2º)** É uma fic YAOI. Se não gosta, por favor, clique no X vermelho no canto superior da página...e não torra minha paciência

**3º)**É uma fic Universo Alternativo

**Legenda**

Blábláblá - Narração

-Blábláblá - Diálogo

_Blábláblá - _Pensamento

Bom, por enquanto é isso...

**Boa Leitura a todos!**

* * *

**Melodia**

O despertador apitava incessantemente, marcando exatamente seis horas da manhã. Deidara estendeu preguiçosamente o braço em direção ao criado mudo, desligando o aparelho barulhento. _Argh... Como eu odeio segundas-feiras _pensou o rapaz, jogando os cobertores para um lado da cama, levantou-se e caminhou lenta e preguiçosamente em direção ao banheiro. Em seguida retornou ao quarto, andando em direção ao armário, abrindo-o. Virou-se para o espelho, analisando-se. Seus olhos de um azul intenso ainda conservavam uma expressão sonolenta. Os cabelos longos e loiros caíam em desalinho por seus ombros, do mesmo modo que a franja loira ocultava parcialmente seu rosto. Levou as mãos ao próprio rosto, esfregando os olhos para retirar um pouco do cansaço. Escovou os cabelos cuidadosamente, prendendo metade deles em um alto rabo-de-cavalo, deixando o resto solto. Ajeitou a franja com cuidado. Abriu a outra porta do armário, pegando o uniforme. Era um uniforme simples, porém demasiadamente elegante. Um conjunto de calça e terno igualmente negros e uma camisa de linho branca, sendo que no terno havia como detalhe o desenho de uma nuvem vermelha com detalhe branco adornando-a. Vestiu-o, tomando cuidado para não amassar.

-Deidara, o café já está servido. – Disse uma voz em tom autoritário do outro lado da porta.

-Já estou indo. – Disse em voz alta.

E dando uma última analisada no espelho, pegou a mochila, guardou o celular dentro do bolso do terno, abriu a porta do quarto e saiu.

**-X-**

-Adiantado, como sempre, né? – Disse uma voz conhecida às costas do loiro. Deidara olha para trás. Parado próximo a si encontrava-se um rapaz alto, braços cruzados, um meio-sorriso pairando em seus lábios. Os cabelos eram negros e estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, contrastando com a pele clara. Usava o mesmo uniforme que o loiro.

- Itachi-san! – O loiro sobressaltou-se. – Que susto. Detesto isso, sabia?

Um riso baixo escapou dos lábios do moreno.

-O que há de tão engraçado, hein? – Questionou Deidara, elevando um pouco sua voz.

-Nada. – Respondeu o moreno. – E aí... Como foi o fim de semana?

-Ah, foi a mesma porcaria de sempre. – Respondeu o loiro com uma nota de desagrado na voz. – Sem nada pra fazer. E o seu?

- Viagem em família. – Respondeu o outro com voz entediada.

Foi a vez de o loiro sorrir. Nunca imaginara o amigo em uma situação como aquela. Não conseguiu refrear um ligeiro riso.

-Do que está rindo, Deidara? – Perguntou o moreno com um ar confuso.

-Nada não. – Respondeu o loiro, consultando o relógio que usava em seu pulso. – Será que o Sasori-Danna não vai vir?  
-Pois é. Ele está demorando. – Concordou Itachi, retirando o celular do bolso do uniforme. Havia recebido uma mensagem. – Como eu esperava.

-O quê? – Perguntou Deidara.

-O Sasori vai se atrasar um pouco hoje. Talvez chegue na hora do intervalo. – Respondeu o moreno, aproximando-se do outro.  
-Hum... – Resmungou o loiro, cruzando os braços. _Com certeza deve estar com o Kankuro_ Pensou. – Bem... Já que o Danna vai se atrasar... Não acha melhor irmos indo?

-Por mim tudo bem. – Respondeu o moreno começando a caminhar. Deidara logo o seguiu.

**-X-**

Mais uma semana começava na Universidade Akatsuki. Os corredores já estavam com um movimento considerável de estudantes. Alguns em pequenos grupos, outros vagueando solitariamente. _Todo dia é sempre a mesma coisa_ pensou Deidara enquanto abria o armário onde ficavam seus livros.

-Cara, que saco mesmo. – Esbravejou o loiro. – Parece que nada muda nessa porcaria de universidade

-Nossa... Pra quê toda essa raiva? – Perguntou um rapaz alto ao lado esquerdo de Deidara. – Acordou do lado errado da cama, foi?

-Af, não enche Hidan. – Disse o loiro com um leve tom grosseiro.

Hidan estava no último ano de Medicina da Universidade. Este possuía os cabelos platinados penteados cuidadosamente para trás e os olhos em um curioso tom rosáceo. O uniforme que trajava era do mesmo estilo do de Deidara e Itachi, apenas a cor do terno era diferente. Era um vermelho-escuro.

-Você diz isso porque está prestes a terminar essa porcaria. – Disse Deidara novamente de modo grosseiro.

-Logo você chegará lá, loirinho. – Disse o albino colocando a mão no ombro do loiro. – Logo logo.

E com um sorriso, Hidan saiu em direção à sala.

-Por que será que ele está sorrindo tanto? – Perguntou Deidara a Itachi.

-Acho que foi por causa do encontro que ele teve com o Kakuzu noite passada. – Respondeu Itachi displicentemente.

-O quê?! – Exclamou Deidara virando-se para Itachi com os olhos arregalados.

-Você não soube? – Perguntou Itachi.

Deidara acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Eles andam se encontrando secretamente. – Disse o Uchiha em um tom de voz levemente baixo. – Eu sabia que um dia esses dois iriam se acertar.

O loiro soltou uma risada.

-Eu sabia que esses dois um dia iam se acertar. – Deidara comentou ainda rindo. – Mas convenhamos, né? Eles formam um casal bem bizarro.

-Não vejo nada de ruim nisso, se você quer saber. – Comentou Itachi com seu tom de voz habitualmente frio. – Bom, eu vou indo. O Direito Penal me espera. – Acrescentou de maneira levemente teatral. Em seguida saiu, deixando um Deidara absorto em seus pensamentos e uma fila de garotas a suspirar e falar de maneira empolgada umas com as outras. Deidara suspirou pegando sua pasta, fechando o armário de livros logo em seguida. Logo após, seguiu a caminho para a sala de artes. Caminhou a passos lentos e calmos, virando um corredor à direita.

Durante o seu trajeto, deparou-se com um pequeno feixe de luz proveniente da fresta de uma porta. Curioso, decidiu aproximar-se. Olhou para os lados para averiguar se não havia ninguém. Em seguida, estendeu a mão em direção à maçaneta de latão.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com uma sala ampla e bem arejada. O piso era feito de mármore branco. As paredes possuíam um tom azul-claro muito suave, que tinha sua cor ainda mais destacada pela iluminação solar que provinha do teto abobadado, com pequenos vitrais decorando-o. Alguns quadros achavam-se pendurados em duas das paredes e em outra achava-se um espelho retangular. Uma brisa fresca e suave adentrava por uma sacada, cujas venezianas encontravam-se abertas revelando a belíssima visão que a escola apresentava. E bem no centro da sala, encontrava-se posicionado de maneira estratégica um belíssimo piano de cauda, cuja cor era um negro profundo e lustroso, sendo que, embaixo do mesmo, achava-se um banquinho da mesma cor.

Com passos lentos e calmos adentrou a sala, encostando a porta logo em seguida. Logo após, começou a caminhar pela sala, absorvendo cada detalhe presente lá dentro. Sorriu. Essa era talvez a sala mais bela que já vira. Nunca reparara na existência daquele local, e fazia exatos dois anos que fazia faculdade ali. Desviou seu olhar do espelho e focou-se em um dos quadros. Era uma pintura abstrata, onde envolvia um fundo azul-marinho, pontuado por notas musicais. Não sabia o porquê mas gostara daquela pintura. Era diferente. De alguma forma sentia-se extremamente bem dentro daquela sala. Sentia que suas idéias fluiriam de várias maneiras, e todas de um modo harmonioso e muito belo.

De repente o som de passos vindos do lado de fora da sala atraíram a atenção do loiro. Ficou inesperadamente alerta. Apurando um pouco mais a audição, pôde perceber que os passos estavam se dirigindo na direção que seguira e sentiu o sangue gelar quando descobriu que os passos estavam se dirigindo para a sala onde se encontrava. Olhou nervosamente para os lados na tentativa de encontrar um lugar para se esconder. Acabou optando pela sacada. Com passos rápidos, correu para ela, escondendo-se. Suspirou aliviado ao constatar que conseguira escapar de ser pego. Mas tão logo pensara nisso, apurou novamente a audição, agora sustentado pela curiosidade de saber quem estivera o seguindo. Naquele instante ouviu o suave ranger da porta abrindo, em seguida o ranger da porta fechando. _Quem será? _perguntou-se mentalmente. Tomado novamente pela súbita curiosidade, inclinou cautelosamente a cabeça para observar.

De repente, um vulto estranho entrou em seu campo de visão.Tinha a estatura mediana, porém era um pouco mais baixo do que ele. Os traços de seu rosto eram suaves e delicados, que combinados à pele alva e de aparência aveludada, conferiam-lhe um ar feminino e gracioso. Seus cabelos eram de um tom castanho muito escuro, quase igualando-se ao negro, lisos e brilhantes, sendo que uma pequena mecha caía-lhe pelo rosto, e que fazia questão de colocá-la atrás da orelha em um gesto calmo e suave. Mas o que realmente o destacava eram os olhos. Seus olhos possuíam uma tonalidade castanha bastante intensa, mas que tinham sua beleza singular. Trajava o mesmo uniforme que o loiro, logo, pôde concluir que cursava faculdade no mesmo ano que ele próprio.

Continuou a observá-lo. Observou atentamente o modo como ele puxara o banco que estava embaixo do piano, para em seguida sentar-se em frente ao mesmo. Afastou uma parte das madeixas escuras que caía em seu ombro direito com um movimento calmo e gentil, jogando-as para as costas. E Deidara simplesmente o observava seus olhos mantendo uma expressão atônita. Queria a todo o custo desviar seus olhos daquele intrigante ser que estava ali, mas simplesmente não conseguia. Queria saber qual seria seu próximo movimento.

De repente, acordes de piano chegam aos seus ouvidos, fazendo-o voltar a observar o estranho indivíduo. E o que viu, fez com que seus orbes azulados se arregalassem em um misto de surpresa e encanto. As mãos do estranho moviam-se de forma compassada e harmoniosa sob as teclas do piano negro, formando assim uma melodia. Uma melodia suave e bela, mas ao mesmo tempo triste e melancólica. Instintivamente, o loiro cerrou os olhos levemente, deixando-se levar pela música. Não sabia como nem mesmo o porquê, mas de alguma forma aquela música tinha um estranho poder sobre ele. Fazia com que muitos dos seus sentimentos que até então estavam ocultos aflorassem de tal forma que nem ele conseguia compreender. Mas esse detalhe não era importante. Gostava daquela melodia, não importando se conhecia ou não. Abriu novamente os olhos, voltando-os para o rosto do estranho que tocava. Este mantinha os olhos fechados, totalmente entregue à música que tocava. Uma visão muito bela. Digna de ser retratada. Em seu íntimo, Deidara queria que essa música jamais terminasse. Os acordes foram tornando-se mais lentos. A música estava chegando ao fim. Logo, o silêncio novamente se fez presente. Deidara viu o estranho levantar-se e colocar novamente o banco embaixo do piano e em seguida retirar-se da sala. E ele continuava onde estava sem esboçar qualquer reação. Distraidamente colocou a mão no próprio peito. Seu coração batia totalmente descompassado, e sua respiração encontrava-se levemente ofegante. Não fazia a menor idéia do porque de estar se sentindo assim.

E estava mentindo. Ele sabia.

Olhou novamente para o piano agora desocupado. Não saberia dizer o que se passava dentro de si naquele momento. A única coisa que podia dizer naquele momento era que aquela fora a música mais bela que já ouvira em toda a sua vida.

* * *

Ah, e quase que me esqueço de uma coisa...

Estou dedicando essa fic a duas ficwritters em especial: Deidara Raven e Hanna Yin-Yang...Espero que vocês duas gostem dessa fic tanto quanto eu!

Desde já agradeço quem está lendo minhas fic e comentando...Isso me deixa muito gratificada.

Um grande beijo a todos e só pra não perder o costume...

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
